This invention generally relates to a control apparatus for preventing over-revolution of an engine of the type that permits the changing of valve opening-closing timing and/or valve-lift amount for a valve on at least one of an intake side and an exhaust side. In the following description, the change of the opening-closing timing and/or the lift amount is referred to as the change of valve timing.
There is known, from the Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 49-33289, that an engine wherein valve timing for one or more of intake and/or exhaust valves can be changed over. There is also known that an engine of the type in which, when a revolution speed of the engine has risen to a predetermined high revolution speed; i.e., the revolution speed limiter value, fuel supply to the engine is stopped in order to prevent an over-revolution speed for the engine.